Creature and the Crystal Gems
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When demons appear in Beach city, the Gems call in an old friend. But what would happen if the old friend's friends appear and when things happen that are out of their control?
1. Chapter 1

**The Creature and the Crystal gems**

 **I hope that this fanfiction goes well. I watched Steven Universe and God knows I've missed some episodes. If one or more characters are out of characters, please tell me who and than tell me their personality so I could change it.**

 **Ch. 1** The Crystal's dileema

"What is with this things?" Pearl asks, slashing at a mosnter. "I don't know Pearl, but we can't give up now." Garnet replied. The Crystal gems, the protecters of the planet Earth, were fighting monsters they haven't seen before. "These things sorta look like demons, and none of these guys have any gems an them." Amethyst said, wrapping a lizard monster with her wipe. Steven Universe, one of the Crystal gems and the only half-human half-gem of the group, was trying to survive and not get killed. "What do we do guys?" He asked. "We just fight them until we win." Garnet said, grabbing one of the monsters and threw it at the monster that was running at Steven. The fight took a few hours, and the Gems won, but only barely. "That was weird, we never seen those things before." Steven said, looking at the blood of the monsters. "What were those things?" The gems looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing if they were demons are not. "We think that they may be demons, but we can't tell yet." Garnet said, reagesting her glasses.

"What are demons?" Steven asked, which caused the gems to give him a confused and concering looks. "What?" Steven shrugged, and the gems than looked at each other with the "should we tell him?" look on them. "Steven, come on, we'll tell you on the way back home." Pearl said with her voice in concern. When Steven hoped on Garnet's shoulders, the gems began the walk back the Beach city. "The demon race is nitoriuos amoung those who hunt them, Steven. In many legends, they were angels who followed the path of a dagerous demon, who goes by many names depending on the legend." Pearl said, walking along side Garnet. "I've heard of some religions from this weird carnie guy a few years back, the guy who revolted against God went by the name of Lucifur, and went down into the Earth." Steven said cheerfully. "Yes, well, his followers were sent down along-side him. They turned into demons, angels who live on the torment of humans and prey on their souls." Pearl replied. "But due to an old friend of ours, it is known that in many worlds don't have demons. So we don't normally deal with them." Amethyst said, scratching her sides. "That may be correct Amethyst, but the first and main problem we ever had with demons were years ago. Back when we had..." Pearl trailed, but when the gems got to the point of the outskirts of Beach city, they saw that there was a weird looking tentacule coming out of the bay and was near the carnivel. "That doesn't look like it would belong to a gem." Amethyst said, pointing to the tentacle. That's when many animal-like demons came from the forrest and ran towards the city. "Where did these guys come from?" Steven asked, getting down from Garnet. "Don't know, but we just have to get rid of them." Garnet said, getting her gauntlets out. "But there's too many, how are we going to get rid of them?" Pearl asked, getting her staff.

"We just have to smash them." Amethyst said, but Garnet looked at her. "Amethyst, get Steven back to the temple, and use that old device to call our old demon friend." Amethyst and Pearl immediatly knew who she was reffering to. "What did it look like again?" Amethyst asked, picking Steven up. "It had a blue canister, and it looked like a small device used in that one alien movie." Garnet replied. "Wait, why are we calling _him_ back? We don't need _him_ to get rid of a few monsters." Pearl said, looking aggitated. "We have no choice, he is the only one we know who has any experience with these things to help." Garnet said, walking fastly to the city. "Plus besides, he _did_ say to call him in case of emergencies, and this _does_ count as an emergency." Amethyst said before running back to the temple. "HHMPH! Fine, but I'm still not speaking to him." Pearl said, runnig with Garnet to the city.

The run back to the temple was fast, but Amethyst had to stop to save as many people as she could see; onion, the guys at the frybo place _and_ the pizza place, Satie and Larz, Greg, the cool kids, and eventually finding Connie and Jamie hiding on the beach in front of the temple. Everyone Steven and Amethyst saved followed them to the temple and they were told to wait on the beach infront of the temple while Steven and Amethyst went into the temple. "Okay, what are we looking for exactly?" Steven said, walking around Amethyst's room. "It has a glowing blue tube and has an alien looking base to it. It's hard to miss." Amethyst said, rummaging through her messy room. When Steven walked past the junk that both him and Amethyst used as a diving board, he saw what looking like a glowing blue test tube you'd expect to be in a creepy science lab. "Hey Amethyst, is this it?" Steven said, picking it up. Amethyst came around the corner and immediatly nodded her head. "Yeah Ste-man, that's it." She said. "Now, how do you call him again?" Steven than looked at Amethyst in confusion. "Who is _him?_ " Steven asked, looking at Amethyst. "A friend of ours named 'Middle Williox Creature,' he has a prolonged history with demons." She said, scratching her head. Just then, the blue part of the device than began to vibrate and Steven dropped it. "You okay Steven?" Amethyst asked. He nodded his head, and than a huge beam of light came out of nowhere. The beam was infront of the device and the end of the beam that was on the ground had showed a pair of feet and eventually, there was a tall figure who came from the beam. "Hey, Beach city, haven't been here for a while." The figure said, looking around. "Must be Amethyst's room, only she could be this messy." "Ugh, right here dude." Amethyst said, puting her hands on her hips. The figure than got out of the beam and saw Amethyst and Steven. "Hey Ammy! Hey-ha-ey! You look older!" He said, smiling. "And you look like an old geezer." She said back, laughing. "Listen, sir, we have a demon problem!" Steven yelled, pointing at the temples doors. "Well than, I take it you called me for this, Ammy?" The man asked, looking at Amethyst. "Yeah, uuhhh, there are demons out the rear in Beach city and we need your help." She said, scratching her head. When the man "closed" the beam, he walked towards the door and waited for Amethyst and Steven. "If you please?" He said, motioning to the door. "OH, yeah...Forgot, sorry." She said, opening the doors. "Now M.A.X, let's get down to business." The man said, walking onto the beach. "Hey, aren't you Middle?" Greg asked, looking at the man. He nodded, than dissapeared, the only trace he left behind are footprints in the sand.

"See Garnet, we could get rid of these guys without him." Pearl said, clearing out of the arcade. "Yeah, but that was the arcade, there is still more around here." Garnet said, punching one of the demons. After they split up with Amethyst and Steven, they immediatly went to the arcade. They found Mr. Smiley was posessed by a demon and was going to kill Mayor Dewey; but stoped him just in time by knocking him out. "Hey, there are more coming here you guys." Mayor Dewey said, backing away from the front of the arcade. "Don't worry, we'll handle them. Just keep Mr. Smiley from going anywhere." Garnet said, walking to the front of the arcade. When she got to the front, she saw a reptilian demon and another that had of electricity around it. "It looks like that one is blind pearl, let's stay clear of it." She said, looking at Pearl. Pearl nodded, getting ready for the next fight. When the reptile jumped, Pearl threw her spear at it, trying to hit it when it's gaurd is down. The lightning one slashed at where the lizard was but it only got the air.

"Garnet, what do we do about the blind one?" Pearl asked, dodging the demon's lightning. "I don't know, it isn't effected by physical attacks." Garnet replied, grabbing the lizard demon. Pearl than threw her staff at the blind demon, but it teleported away and took a slash at her. Garnet threw the lizard at the blind demon, which caused it to miss Pearl completly. The lizard demon exploded into green blood and the lightning demon lost it's lightning. Garnet and Pearl took the chance to merge into sardonyx. "You're in luck, darling. You could see the briliance that is Sardonyx." She said, summoning her weapon. The blind demon gained it's balance and "looked" up at the merged gem. Sardonyx than slammed her weapon, severly injuring the demon. The demon than jumped up, getting red. "What now, darling?" Sardonyx asked, preparing herself. Red lightning than came out of nowhere and surrounded the blind demon. Then, there was an explosion of lightning coming from the demon and it became more sperratic. Sardonyx tried to hit the demon, but was immediatly overwelmed by the fast demon. "Stand still for I could hit you." Sardonyx said, swinging her hammer. The demon than teleported infront of her face and launched itself at her; only to get hit by something. "So Sardonyx, no time no see." Someone said.

 **So, that was Chapter one, what did you think? Review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2 a call for creature, line one

**Ch. 2** A call for Creature, line one

 **I thought of doing something similair to crossover videogames an' shit, and show what The Creature was doing before being brought back to Beach city.**

I sat in my throne, looking at the soul who was to be judged. "Now, looking at what you did in life Mr. White; I sentence you in the sea of misfits." I said, looking at the FBI agent. "B-b-b-but, I've done so much for Porkbelly." He pleaded. "No, there was Johnny test, a mere boy who, along with his wretched sisters, wrecked havoc on that town; and you could even dispose of them." I said in a strict and annoyed tone. "But you must understand, I've been following orders to keep them safe, a man like you should understand." He tried. "No, a man like me would have sent them to a high security prison and killed that Darth Vader wanna-be and do something with his child. A man like me would have got rid of the shit in Porkbelly and would have been labeled a hero." I said, leaning in on him. "A man like you would have only cared about what only goes on in the small life of some bullshit town that only went under because someone's lack of activity." That's when I got up and grabbed Mr. White. "Now, have a nice swim. Enjoy the view, and remember: nice things only happen to ones who seizes the moment." I said, smiling. I threw him into the sea of misfits; a sea that holds the unwanted souls of the dead. "Good ridence, wretched human." I said, turning around. "Now it's time to have some fun." I closed the portal and walked back to the world above.

"There you go Middle, we have been looking for you." Webster said, walking into the Devil May Cry shop. "What is it this time?" I asked, grabbing a slice of pizza. "We are being called from one of the demsional homing becons." He said, giving me a map of the universe. "Hhhmmm...Beach city, havn't been there in a while." I said, getting up. "What's Beach city?" Nero asked. "Just a little city in another reality. Don't worry your pretty little head off kid." I said, turning to my friend. "I am not a kid, Creature." Nero said, pissed off. I shrugged and looked at the map. "Listen, we have to go; see you guys later." I said, waving at my old devil hunting friends. "See ya, Screech." Trish said, teasing me. "Ya, see you, devil boy." Dante said, smiling.

I went into the M.H.A.R.S building, I had a certain room in the building that I use for extra-deminsional travel. I was geting the "Hello boss," from M.H.A.R.S members, to which I replied to with "Hello." I walked into the room of space and time, the only place for extra-deminsional travels in M.H.A.R.S. It's been a while since I've been in Beach city, I wonder how the crystal gems are doing. I forgot to congraduate Rose-quartz on that child of hers. "Creature, we're coming with you this time." Webster said, handing me M.A.X. I nodded, knowing that Webster will just tag along anyway, like a certain pony I know. When I stepped into the portal, I felt the same weird vibrations that I felt when I went into Beach city the first time. When I got out of the portal, I saw that I was in Amethyst's room; dirty as always. "Hey, Beach city, haven't been here in a while." I said, walking out of the beam. "Must be Ammy's room, only _she_ could be this messy." "Ugh, right here dude." Someone said, I looked around and saw Amethyst and some kid standing right behind me. "Hey-ha-ey! Ammy, you look older." I said, smiling. "And you look like an old geezer." She said back, laughing. "Listen, sir, we have a demon problem!" The kid yelled, pointing at the temples doors. "Well than, I take it you called me for this, Ammy?" I asked, looking at Amethyst. "Yeah, uuhhh, there are demons out the rear in Beach city and we need your help." She said, scratching her head. When I "closed" the beam, I walked towards Ammy's door to the temple and waited for her and the kid. "If you please?" I asked, motioning to the door. "OH, yeah...Forgot, sorry." She said, opening the doors. "Now M.A.X, let's get down to business." I said, walking onto the beach. "Hey, aren't you Middle?" Greg asked, looking at me. I nodded at Greg, and ran quickly to Beach city, ready to fight the demons that plauged Beach city.

In Beach city, there were demons that were coming out of nowhere. It was only then that I knew where they were coming from, a demon spawn: a tentacle that summons demons no matter where it is. I knew that in order to have the demon spawn to show itself is to kill a set amount of demons. Weird part is: it keeps coming faster than I would expect. When I kill a few frosts, it comes up from the ocean when I thought that I should kill only a few less than it would. That's when it occured to me, the other three gems. "Acade." Webster and me said, looking at the weird thunder near the tentacle. So I jumped on the building near us and made our way to the arcade. To which Sardonyx was fighting an out-of-control Blitz, a blind demon who controls of lightning and can teleport. I saw that she was having some trouble in beating it when it was red. "Stand still for I could hit you." She said, taking a swing at it. When the blitz was going to launch itself into her face and explode into her face, I used a gravity crush on it. The gravity crush is a spell that causes a huge amount of gravity on anything; crushing the target. The Blitz than fall on the ground and exploded. "So, Sardonyx, no time no see." I said, smiling. She than looked up at me, that is when she defused and turned back into Pearl and Garnet. Pearl looked angery at me, that look faded when the tentacle came back, ready to spawn more demons.


	3. Chapter 3 friendships and fights

**Ch.** 3 friendship and fights

 **After a while, I thought of making this chapter and make a few references to my friend's (Doctor John Smith) creations. So I would like to bring you back to Beach city in chapter 3.**

Seeing the demon spawner, I jumped off the arcade and brought out my machine gun. "Okay, Gems, is there anyone who got possessed?" I asked, shooting the tentacle. "Yeah! Mr. Smiley, he is in the arcade, it's the big guy." Garnet said, punching a few demons. "Okay, is there anyone with him?" I asked, punching a demon known as Lust in the neck. "Yes, that'll be the mayor. Don't worry, he is knocked out." Pearl said, slashing a rock demon in two. I looked back and heard a screaming coming from the arcade. "You girls didn't get rid of the demon in the human, I'll get him; you just get the tentcale out." I said, punching a Lust down and using him as a skateboard and made my way to the arcade. I saw a few demons trying to make their way into the arcade; so I brought out my dual magnums out and started spinning the demon around and began to shoot. When we hit the board-walk, the Lust turned to dust and I was launched into the air, I turned around and kicked a demon named "All-inster" in it's snout. The All-inster turned to mud and I fell straight into the arcade. "I looked around and saw a big guy chasing a little guy around. "Hey, DEMON POSSESSOR!" I yelled. The guy turned around and started to run to me. I turned into my devil form and grabbed the guy by the throat.

" **By the order of the Hell-king, you will state your name.** " I said, looking into Mr. Smily's soul. The demon in Mr. Smiley laughed, and his eyes began to turn black. " **The Creature, it's been a while.** " He said, smiling. " **You are?** " I asked, bringing him close. " **Don't remember me? I think you called me a 'heartless condescending weakling.' You said that an 'imp like me wouldn't amount to anything.'** " He said, mouth in a creaked grin. " **Look at me now, I brought hell to Beach city, and I'm done with you.** " " **AAAHHH! Brimstone! I should have allowed Dante and Nero to kill you when I had the chance.** " I said, using an exerecsing spell. When I grabbed Brimstone, an old demon I thought was just a nobody. I released Mr. Smily and started to strangle Brimstone. " **I wanted to impress the king of Hell, but all I got is death by a two-bit punk. I can't beleive it.** " He said, grabbing my arms. " **You did impress the king, I'm impressed that you used a demon spawn.** " I said, picking him up. Imps normally don't use demon spawns, they don't have the abilities to do so. I punched Brimstone in the stomach, grabbed his heart and smashed it. I grabbed his soul when he immediatly died.

"T-Thank you." The small guy said, walking up to me. "Don't mention it." I said, turning to him. "Grab Mr. Smily, and make your way to Steven Universe's home." He nodded and helped me pick up Mr. Smily, who was still knocked out. I looked outside and saw that the two gems were having trouble with the demon spawn. I elimenated a few demons and ran to the fight. "Hey girls, I have a plan; but I need help from Sardy." I yelled. Garnet nodded and got ready, Pearl on the other hand basically ignored me. "Pearl, we need to fuse." Garnet said, punching an assualt. "Okay, but we are going to have a chat after this Creature." Pearl said, pointing at me. I smiled and harponed the demon spawn, getting ready for my plan. I tried to pull the demon spawn to me, but it was to strong for me. Two pair of hands grabbed the rope and pulled on the rope. I looked up and saw Sardonyx helping me. I nodded at her and started to run on the rope like a certain raccon. The demon spawn tried to cause me to lose my balance, but I was able to get to it and jumped on it. "Now, I will just have to zap this sucker and we could all go home." I said, grabbing an electric rod.

When I basically stabbed the rod into the spawn, I turned the power on the maximum and used a spell to cause the rod to go on overdrive. I felt the electricity and I jumped off. When I landed, the demon spawn was being fried and landed into the ocean, basically turning into harmless sludge. "That went well." I said, looking over at Sardonyx. "That could have been better though." Sardonyx looked at me in a hatefull look, than defused. "So, are you going to do clean up duty, are should I?" I asked. "You have more experience with them, so you should." Garnet said, looking at me. I sighed and grabbed Webster, ready for a long day. "See you guys at the temple." I said.

A few hours went by when I started cleaning up the city, which was easier than you'd think. There was only thirty-some demons in the city, so it was easy. I fought a blitz in the pizza place, a few assaults in the place that I think has some moscot named "Frybo." I found some demons that use ice and cold tempetures around the ice-cream place, seems fitting though. When I got to the temple, everyone was waiting patiently infront of the temple. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long." I said, walking up to the city's populace. "What were those things?" A little girl asked. "Demons, if any of you are wondering, the only reason it took so long is because I needed to be absolutly sure that I got everyone." I replied. "Who are you?" The kid I saw earlier asked. "The name's 'Middle Williox Creature.'" I replied, bowing. "I've been to Beach city before, but that's been a long time." That's when Greg came up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Hey Greg-ster. Long time no see." I said, smiling. "It's been forever! I haven't seen an old friend like you for a few years." He said, releasing me. "Listen, the town has been cleaned of all demons, so you could go back to your normal everyday lives." I said, motioning to everyone else. "Hey Creature, I'd like you to meet my son and his friend: Steven and Connie." Greg said, motioning to the little kid and the girl from earlier. I smiled and waved at the two kids. As everyone else was leaving, I noticed that someone was missing. "Gems, it's been a while." I said, looking at the Crystal Gems. "Yeah, it's been a _long_ time since we've seen you, granps." Ammy said, jumping on my back. "Gar-net, looking calm as always." I said, raising a hand up. "As the king as the underworld is as child-like as always." She said, giving me a high-five. "And Pear, as charming as ever." I said, bowing to Pear. "Nice to see you too." Pearl said, harshly.

"Hey, wasn't there another one with you guys last time I was here?" I asked, pointing at nothing. Everyone gave off a sad look, and Garnet sighed. "Listen, Creature...Rose-Quartz, she had to give up her physical body for Steven to exist." That is when my smile faded, I didn't know that. "Dang, here I am, about to tell her that I'm proud of her for having a kid." I said, looking away from them. "So, where is the little guy?" I asked, looking around. "That'll be Steven." Ammy said, pointing at Steven. I looked Steven up and down. "So, a half-gem, half-human. I'm surprised this hybrid exists." I said, examining Steven. "Well, I've seen a few many half-humans before, heck I know a few half-demons. HECK _I'M_ a mixed of many things." That's when the questions started to surface. "So Steven, what type of weapon can you use? Can you summon a weapon? Do you have Rosy's shield and sword? Do you have you have your own weapons? Have you ever retreated into your gem? Have you every fused?" That's when Garnet brought her hand to my mouth. "Sorry, I have never seen a gem-human hybrid before." I said. "To start Mr. Creature-" I stopped Steven right there. "Oh please Steven, 'Mr. Creature' was my great grandfather on my dad's side, you could call me Middle if you like." I said, smiling. "Okay, Middle, I have my mother's shield, I have never retreated into my gem, and I havn't fused yet; I don't even know if I can." He replied. I nodded, walking back and forth. "So, who works at that pizza place? I'm starving." I said, holding my stomach. "Fish Stew Pizza? That would be one of the cool kids and her family." Steven said, putting his hand on his chin. "When are they open?" I asked immediatly. "They will close in a few hours." Connie said, looing at her watch. "Good, we could talk there." I said, walking back to the city. "I havn't eaten in a few days now."

When we got to Fish Stew Pizza, we all got our pizza and sat down near the back. "So Creature, how old are you?" Connie asked, getting a slice of pizza. "Over a million years, Connie." I replied, getting a drink. "Why do you look so young if you are really old?" Steven asked, grabbing a slice of pizza. "I have to shed my body every many years, I could change how I look." I replied after drinking my soda. "So, how have you been for the past few years?" Garnet asked, smiling. "I've been doing fine: I've been fighting a few demons, fought a grim reaper dude who I think is named 'man in black' or something. I worked with a man named Ash, who I think is working with this world's version of the Grudge girl. I even got this one guy who was wearing a bear suit." Everyone looked surprised at this, causing me to smile at their reactions. I sat down and grabbed another slice of pizza I bought; begining to munch down. "So, how are you able to eat so much food in a single sitting?" Steven asked, pointing at all the pizza boxes in the garbage bin. "I have a universally large stomach... _aannnnd_ I had an empty stomach." I said, finishing a pizza slice. Pearl-ly scoffed at this, having a pissy tone on her face. "Still don't forgive me Pear?" I asked, pointing at her with a smile. She than looked at me and stormed out of the pizza place. "What's that about?" Ronaldo asked, pointing at the doors. "Oh nothing, just some old dust in the shoes." I said, smiling. "It looks like she hasn't forgiven you for what happened to Onyx." Garnet said, turning back to us. "Who's Onyx?" Connie asked, leaning in on the table. "Onyx was a gem who worked with us to protect Earth, but he turned bad when we won." I said, looking down.

"But why is _Pearl_ mad?" Steven asked. "She had a thing for him...I saw through his disguse rather quickly, but I could never get Pear to understand." I replied, almost sad. Steven got up and held his chin. "So you got rid of a gem that turned bad and Pearl like him? She is normally the one who'd understand, why wouldn't she get over Onyx?" He asked, looking at me and the Gems. I sighed as the others gave each other the "uh-oh" looks. "For one, not only did she sorta loved him; I got him right infront of her." I said, looking away from him. "Have you ever explained that you tried to do the right thing?" Connie asked. I was about to say something, but that's when it hit me: I never really had a good talk to her about it. "N-no really, I thought that I did." I said, rubbing my chin. "Well you talk to her about it?" Connie asked, tilting her head. "He will, he has to in order to sleep within Steven's house." Garnet said in her monotone voice.

"You stil have your future vision?" I asked, pointing at Garnet. "Yes, why did you think I lost it?" She replied. "No reason, I thought you no longer use." I said, shrugging. "But fine, I'll talk to Pear, where is she anyway?" I asked. "Knowing her, in the temple or somethin'." Ammy said, scratching her back. I grabbed Webster and went back to the temple. I havn't been in the temple for years now, I was friends with the Crystal Gems ever since I was brought here the first time...but that was when we fought each other, but we eventually made up and became friends after we discovered that we had the same goal. "So Creature, why is it that you are still here?" Webster asked, walking right next to me. "Because Webster, I want to know more about Steven. Plus I just want to relax for a while." I replied, looking at the sand. After a while, Webster spoke up and pointed at something. "There's a pink lion over there, looking at us." I looked up and followed his hand to a pink lion. "A lion that's pink? Strange." I said, tilting my head. "It looks familiar though, but I don't know where." That's when the lion began to make it's way over to us. I swear that the lion is familiar, but from where? Bigger question is: how and why? The lion than stood infront of us and walked straight up to me. "Hello big guy. Have I see you before?" I asked, bringing a hand out. It than swipped my hand away and placed it's head on my chin. It was soft, but there was something about it that caused me to think of someone: Rosy...Is this lion connected to Rose-Quartz somehow? "Are you a friend to Rosy?" I asked, hugging it. "Or...ARE you Rosy?" That's when me and the lion had a stare down, which lasted for an hour. That's when the lion licked my check, this enigmatic animal is going to bug the hell out of me. "Listen, lion, I need to talk to Pear; do you know where she is?" I asked. The lion than pushed me on it's back and I told Webster to get on. The lion than took off and we were in the temple through a portal that the lion brought out. That's when we saw Pearl, crying in her room. "Stay here you two, I don't want you two going off." I said, getting off of the lion. "Alright Creature, but I don't like this." Webster said, staying on the lion. "Pear? Sorry to intrude, but..."

Pearl than jerked herself to me, hate fueled her eyes. "Listen...I'm...I-I-I-I'm..." I stuttered. I than sighed when she stood up. "I'm...I'm sorry for what happened to Onyx." I finally said, averting my eyes. "You have no right to apologize, I thought that I could trust you. I thought that I could trust Onyx, but what he did was also unforgivable." She spat. "Than you know why I had to stop Onyx, he even tried to kill you-" "I LOVED HIM! LIKE ROSE-QUARTZ, HE GAVE ME A REASON TO LIVE!" She yelled. I raised an eyebrow, is she really serious about this? "Pearl, do you really think that Rose would be able forgive someone if it was any of you gems?" I asked, pointing at her. "I forgave you guys for basically trying to kill me, I forgave Garnet for punching me in the face. I forgave the Rub-ster AND Saphy for burning and freezing me respectivly. I forgave Ammy for whipping me, I even forgave you and Rosy for throwing me off a cliff." I listed, counting each one. "Why can't you forgive someone if they had a reason for doing something you would have hatted to do?" That's when Pearl summoned her straff, ready to fight me. "Don't do the Pear, please don't do this." I said, shaking my head. "You know I will win, I'm too fast AND dangerous for you." Pearl than summoned a sword before running towards me. I sighed, getting my scythe. "So be it woman." I said.

 **Middle Creature vs Pearl? See you next time, plus can you identify what parts in the story in which Doctor John Smith's creations were referenced?**


	4. Chapter 4 Pearl vs the Creature

**Ch.** 4 Creature vs. Pearl

Pear leaped into the air, ready to slice me in half. "CREATURE BECARFUL!" Webster yelled. "I'll be okay Webster, don't you dare move." I said, readying my scythe. I looked up at Pear, calculating my next move, as well as hers. When she was about to slash me, I blocked her sword and staff with my scythe, than grabbed one of my magnums and shot her in the gut. She flew upwords, but she didn't retreat into her gem. "I don't wanna fight Pear, just stop now." I said, walking up to her. "Never Creature." She spat. I brought my scythe to her throat, warning her not to move. Next thing I knew, her staff shot out a lazer, hitting me. "I forgot that you could do that." I said, fixing my jaw. "I will beat you this time." Pear said, running towards me. I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "If you are willing to fight me Pear...So be it." I said, gripping the scythe with both hands. She slashed at me from the left, only for me to block it with the scythe. She smiled and tried to slash me with her sword, only for me to step on it with my right foot. "You're better than the last time I was here Pearly." I said, leaning in on her. "I've been practicing." She spat. She than slashed my left foot off when I lost my footing. "Accuracy and precision is somethimg I exil at. I am better than you when it comes to that." She said, raising her staff. "But outsmarting the oppenent is more of my strong suit." I said, sweeping Pearl's feet with my leg.

I got up quickly, using my scythe as a golf-club, I launched Pearl in the air. I jumped up to get her again, but she began to use her holograms. "You think that using holo-pearl is going to help you, Pearly?" I asked. I began to use the holograms as stepping stones when they got close. Some of the holo-pearls grabbed my legs, giving Pearl the oppertunity to hit me. "You never understand the importance of love _or_ life." She said, getting me with her staff. "You always cared about the souls of the dead, can't you ever just look at who's on your side before you act?" I grabbed her by the throat and brought her close to me. "Don't you _ever_ think that my conserne is _only_ the souls of the dead." I said in a harsh tone. "I care _very_ deeply about my allies. I have cared dearly about the few loves I've ever had. If I hadn't wouldn't you think I would be here?" I threw her across her room and I detached her staff from my chest. "I cared about Onyx, I actually gave a shit about that wretched gem. Don't you think that his betrayal would ruin everything we set out to do so many years ago?" I threw her staff back at her, only to intentionally miss her by a hair. "I do not wish to fight you Pearly, but if you wish to continue; I will not hold back." Pearl then got up, grabbing her staff. "Are you really sorry for what you did to Onyx?" She asked, pointing it at me. I readied myself for another fight and nodded. She just stood there, thinking of something. "Well than." Her staff then dissapeared into her gem. "Hey Pearls, how is your sword fighting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's better than the last time we met." She replied, looking at her sword. "I know a guy in a different time period, he is a good sword fighter. I would love to see you two fight." I said, smiling. "What's his name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Raphel Sorel, he is was born in the French Empire. He even thaught me some sword work when I was searching for an evil sword." I said, getting a sword. "Is that so?" She asked, readying her sword. I nodded, and gave her the "can we have a go" look. She smiled and was ready for some sword play.

After a good stare-down, Pearl started our little fight. We were jousting for a while, but for some reason, Steven and the other Crystal gems came into Pearl's room of the temple. "Why are you two fighting?" Steven asked, sitting on Garnet's shoulders. "We're not fighting, well, not anymore." I said, blocking Pearl's attacks. "Just having some fun." When I tried to take a swing at Pearl, she parried me and got me in the arm. Seeing her sword in my arm made Steven gasp, but it dissapeared when I slid the sword off my arm and threw Pearl a good distance. I quickly healed my arm and leaped towards Pearl. When I slashed at Pearl, she blocked it with her staff. I smiled and grabbed her staff...That sounded way to dirty...I threw the staff and walked backwards. Pearl got up and we both looked into each others eyes. "Where are you going to go now Creature?" Pearl asked. "I was thinking of sleeping on that couch or something." I replied, quickly slashing at her. "I'm thinking that I could help you guys out here. I don't plan on leaving yet." I teleported behind her and sweeped at her legs. "You think that any of us would have any some objections to that?" She asked, throwing her sword in my chest. I grabbed the sword and slashed it into the ground. "I know that Gar-net, Ammy, and Steven wouldn't have a problem." I said, shrugging.

Pearls than got up and slapped me...hard...I felt my cheek, and was about to say something; but Garnet stepped between us. "Okay you two, thats enough." She said, smiling. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked, looking for a watch or something. "It's about five fifty-nine." Steven said, looking at his small phone. "It be the night-gaurd?" Webster asked, getting off of the Lion. "What?" The gems asked, looking at Webster. "Oh, nothing." I said, tilting my head. "How about you and Stevo here go into the house Webby?" I asked, turning to Webster. "Fine, but I'm not baby sitting anyone." He said, raising his hand. When Steven, the Lion, and Webster went into the house and the temple door closed; I turned to the gems. "So Garnet, does Steven know of Saphy and the Rubster?" I asked, tilting my head. That's when Garnet defused into Ruby and Sapphire, which surprised me. "Rubster. Saphy. Havn't seen you guys in a while." I said, smiling. "Well, long time no see Creature." Ruby said, smirking at me. "It's been a while, but I knew that you'd come back." Sapphire said, smiling. "How's my favorite gem duo doing?" I asked, tilting my head. "We're fine, I can't beleive you remember that we were fused to make Garnet." Ruby said, walking up to me. I kneeled down and smiled. "Like I'd forget you guys." I said, giving Ruby a fist pound. "So, are you guys going to tell Steven about you guys?" I asked. "Yes, we are going to tell him on his birthday." Saphire said, walking up to us. "I've missed you guys." I said, motioning to the gems. "I can't wait until we tell Steven about..." That's when everything went dark all of a sudden. "It looks like he lost all of his steam." I heard Sapphire said.

 **Well, that was Chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ash vs the Crystal Gems

**Ch.** 5 An old friend, a new arrival

 **I'm thinking that I could keep this Fanfiction thing on for a while, just untill I officially run out of ideas.**

"So, when will he wake up?" Steven asked, poking Middle. "Give him a few hours Steven, he'll stir." Webster said, getting the bag of popcorn. Garnet and Pearl came in from another fight with another weird gem monster. "He's still asleep? It's been a day now." Pearl said, putting her hands on her hips. "Give a while Pearl, he did this before." Garnet said, putting a hand on Pearl's shoulder. Steven got up and turned to Garnet and Pearl. "What do you mean 'he did this before?'" He asked. "Well, after we met the first time, he fell asleep. He didn't stir, even after Pearl and your mother threw him of the cliff near the temple." Garnet said, kneeling down to Steven. "But he eventually woke up after a few hours, but he said that the whole sleeping thing is because that he never slept for a while." She then patted Steven's back and got up with a smile. Just then, Amethyst's door room opened up, with Amethyst looking a little scarred. "Uuuughh, guys? I think you should see this." She said, pointing into her room. Everyone looked at each other with a confused look on, but went into her room. "It's C-man's device thingy, I was just going around and it activated all of a sudden." She explained. When everyone saw that the device that Creature placed in the temple was activated, they rushed to it. "So, this is where Creature is...I wonder where he is." Someone said, still in the portal. "Who's that?" Steven asked, looking at the portal. "That voice, it couldn't be...Could it?" Webster pondered, tilting his head. "Is that by any chance Webster?" The voice asked. "Is that Ash?" Webster replied, taking a step forward.

"Who's Ash?" Steven asked, looking at Webster. The spider king looked at the boy and then the beam. "He is a friend of Creature, but he is more of a pain in the neck." He said, sweating. "Here that Ash, you're a pain." Another voice said. "Quiet." The first voice said. "Come one, we're looking for Creature." That's when two men came out of the beam. One was a mexican man, somewhere in his twenties. He had a uniform that said "M.H.A.R.S." on it, and it had some guns on it. The other one was a caucasion man who was also in his twenties. The man had sunglasses on, blonde hair, and a creepy black attire on him. "Why, hello Webster. No time no see." The blonde said, fixing his glasses. Webster was sweating, his eyes was trying to move away and look at something else; but wasn't able to. "What's wrong Webster? Cat got your tounge?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms. "I...I'm f-f-f-f-fine Ash." Webster stuttered. "Can you close this beam thing? You know that we aren't able to, Spider king." Ash said with a smile. "You know all too well that I can't do that Ash." Webster said, turning around. "So, where's Creature? I know that he could." The Mexican man said. "He's fast asleep, he's been asleep for a few hours now." Webster said, looking at them. "What is this room? It smells terrible." Ash asked, looking around. "This is my room you two." Amethyst said, pointing at herself. "Who are you two?" Pearl said, summoning her staff. "The name's Johnny Roadrunner, missy. This is my friend, Ash." The Mexican man said, pointing at himself, than at Ash. "Who you girls?" Ash asked, walking towards them while at the same time, pointing at them.

"We are the Crystal Gems, we are the protecters and gaurdians of this planet." Pearl said, pointing her staff at Ash. "And this planet would be?" Ash asked, stopping right infront of Pearl's staff. "The planet Earth." Garnet replied, summoning her gauntlets. "I never heard reports on you girls before. You must be either new to this planet, or you're from another reality." Ash said, looking at the Gems, Steven and Webster. "Either way, you gals are not an issue." He than yanked Pearl's staff, and in the same motion, tossed it behind him. When everyone was looking in surprise and confusion, Ash uppercutted Pearl in the stomach; sending her in the air. "PEARL!" The gems and Steven yelled. "Why would you do that Ash?" Webster asked, pointing at Ash. Ash laughed and looked at Webster. "Because, if the protecters here are nothing more than a couple of girls and a kid, than there isn't anything to worry about." He replied, smiling. Amethyst brought her whip out and lasso'ed Ash towards her. Garnet then punched Ash in the gut, launching him straight into a couch. "So, these girls are strong I take it." Ash said, looking up at Webster. Webster nodded and took off to get Steven. "Come on Steven, don't want you getting hurt." Webster said, picking Steven up and carrying him by his stomach. "But what about the gems?" Steven asked. Webster looked at the fight and sighed. "They'll be okay, don't worry." He replied. Webster got to the door and looked at Steven. "Can you open this door?" Webster asked, pointing at the door. Steven nodded and opened the door immediatly. When they got into the house, they checked the couch; Middle Creature wasn't on it. "Where'd he go?" Webster asked, letting go of Steven. That's when the door to the temple closed and they heard someone walk into the closing door.

Garnet ducked for cover, dodging the storm of bullets. "How can he still be shooting?" Amethyst asked, looking at Garnet. "I don't know, but we need to move." Garnet replied, fixing her glasses. That's when a granade fell infront of them. "MOVE!" Garnet yelled, pushing Amethyst. When the granade exploded, the gunshots ceased. "I don't think they would have survived that Ash." Johnny said, sitting down. "They would have gotten out of the way." Ash stated, reloading his gun. Just than, a whip circled around Johnny and Ash was punched on the top of his head. "What now?" Johnny said, looking at the whip. "Got ya now!" Amethyst said, walking into Johnny's view. "Where's Creature?" Johnny asked, looking at Amethyst and Garnet. "He is asleep on a couch." Garnet said, summoning her gauntlet. Johnny whistled at Garnet, then straightened. "Well, hello ma'am." He said, checking Garnet up and down. "Who is Creature to you?" Garnet asked, getting a grip on Johnny. "He's just a friend and a boss." Johnny replied, grining. "Why did Ash attack us?" Garnet asked him, giving Johnny a shake. "I don't know, how about you ask him?" Johnny replied, looking at Ash. Ash got up and pointed a gun at Garnet. "Let him go." Ash said. "How about you lower your weapon sir?" Someone said behind Ash. Just then, a white staff was pointed at Ash's back. Ash looked back and saw Pearl was right behind him, ready to peirce him if he attacked. Ash then looked back at Garnet, sighed. Out of nowhere, Ash sweeped Pearl's legs, causing her to lose balance. While she was in the air, Ash grabbed Pearl by her hair and threw her and Amethyst. Before Garnet could react, Ash ran up to her and round-house kicked her in the sides. Garnet staggered a bit, also releasing Johnny. "If you guys please, if we get Creature, we will be on our way." Ash said, leaning towards Garnet. "Why do you need Creature?" Garnet asked, getting her balance back. "We just need to give him a leason about world jumping." He replied, cracking his knuckles. Garnet and Ash assumed their battle formation, but before they started to fight again; there was a sound of someone eating something. Ash, Johnny, and Garnet looked towards the sound of the eating and saw Middle Creature eating popcorn. "There you go, Creature." Ash said, standing up. "Don't mind me, just enjoying the show." Creature said, taking a bite. "You're an all might idiot Creature." Ash said, shaking his head.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, pointing at Johnny and Ash. "You have an unauthorized extra-dimensioal teleportation machine." Ash said, walking up to me. "You have an illegal homing beacon and you have failed to tell I.G, that you have been doing such activities." I looked at Ash and smiled, knowing his strictness all to well. "Ash, you stick in the mud." I said, getting up. "You need to learn to loosen up, the I.G knows never to ask what I do. Why is it that you think it'll be okay to muddle into my business?" I closed the portal again, then turned to Ash. "What are you doing here Johnny?" I asked, motioning to Johnny. "I was basically dragged here, sorry about that." He replied, looking at Ash. Ash, a friend I knew since High shcool, he is a highly calculative man. He is a mastermind, and he is a dangerous man once he knows what he needs and wants. Ash is part of an organization that keeps the world safe, the I.G. But he is prone to going mad if he doesn't get his way. Johnny, a guy who I also knew since High school, he was a son of a Mexican mafia. Johnny was the man who bonded me and many others into an organization called "W.A.S.P." That went up in flames years ago, but he is always the opptimistic person. Johnny and I work in M.H.A.R.S, an organization that is basically a police force that takes down the evil in the world and bring peace; or at least tries to.

"If you wanted to come and tell me that I have an 'illegal peice of equipment' that I use Ash, that you've fail in that regard." I said, pointing at the homing beacon. "I've told I.G that I don't need their permission to do this sort of thing. If you want to make a formal complaint about my business, take it up with the complaints compartment." "We don't have a complaints compartment." Johnny said. I gave him the "that's the point" look. Johnny crossed his arms and looked away from me. "Ash, you guys are going back home, I'm staying here." I said, looking back at Ash. "No, if you're staying, so are we." He replied, pointing at me. "Fine Ash. But there is now shooting at any of the crystal Gems, their allies, or any ally here." I said, turning around. That's when I heard the one of the Gems had finally got her form back. "Hey, Ammy! Ya'll okay?" I asked, walking to where the other Gems were. "Yeah C-man." She said, giving me a thumbs up. "Where's Pear?" I asked, looking around. "Right here." Ammy said, picking up Pear's Gem. "Good, now all we have to do is wait for a week for her?" I asked. Ammy nodded, handing me Pear. When she turned around and saw Ash and Johnny, she brought her whip out. "Don't worry Ammy, they're just friends of mine." I said, patting Ammy on the shoulder. "But they attacked us and wanted to get you for something." She said, still holding her whip. "Yeah, sorry about Ash here, he normally never thinks of an alternitave to fighting." I said. Ash gave me a "well fuck you too" look. I smiled at him, giving him the "I already have, asshole" look. "It's time to go back into the house." Garnet said, fixing her glasses. "I agree, the smell of this place is getting to me." Johnny said, pinching his nose. "This happens to be _my_ room ya' know?" Ammy stated staring at Johnny. "Sorry lil' mis, didn't know." He replied, scratching the back his head. "'Lil mis?' I'm older than you'd think dude." Ammy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's enough you guys." I said, sitting down. It's been hours since Johnny and Ash arrived. It's finally acurred to me why I don't hang out with Ash anymore, he is an asshole. When I made M.H.A.R.S, he decided to join I.G, in honor of his parents. I created M.H.A.R.S to make sure that people wouldn't create living bio-weapons. Ash said that all living bio-weapons created by the company known as "Ouroboros" should be destroyed. I told him that if the bio-weapons could be conditioned so that they wouldn't be a true hazard for humanity, they should be spared. Ash, being Ash, said that the plan is not fool-proof. Said that it is too dangerous and a waste of time. I only managed to proof him mostly wrong though, a great deal of the bio-weapons had the mentel compacity to not attack a human or most living things. He is still skeptical though, but I always told him that it is a work in progress. "How long has it been since Pearl been in her gem?" Steven asked for the eleventh time. "A few hours now Steven, it takes her forever to come out of her gem." I said, leaning on the table. "So, Ash was able to handle Pearl and Amethyst on his own?" Steven asked, pointing at Ash. I nodded, not looking at Ash. "He is known for being a sneaky stout, Steven, that's only it." I replied, looking off into space. "Is he always like this?" Ash asked, turning to Johnny. "No, he normally just acts child-like as always Ash." Johnny said, shaking his head.

"So, even after all these years Creature, you still never act your age." Ash said, walking into my line of sight. "Not _now_ Ash." I said, looking away from him. Ash then slammed his hands on the table that was between us. "Now is a good time Creature, you've avoided I.G for years. You've avoided _me_ for years, now that I've caught up to you, you _still_ act like a little child." I looked up at him, pissed off. "You have _no_ room to talk Ash." I said, pointing at him. "You have always been a sneaky, coniving, back-stabbing, manipuative, pain in the butt ever since Ouroboros city. You have been a stick in the mud even before we met and you have never been able to be happy." Ash then tilted his head, as if he was questioning me about it. "Even now, you still question my resolve. I have been caring about the living bio-weapons. I've got news for you Ash my boy: I have just as much faith in them as anyone else. I've had my life on the line for them, and guess what?" "What could that be Creature?" Ash asked, leaning in. "I've been working with one for years, and he is a better friend than you ever have been." I said, shaking my head slowly. That's when Ash pointed his gun at me, causing me to grin. "Why would you tell me something I already know?" He asked, raising his head. I grabbed a book and opened it up, pretending to read it. "Because a spider is better than any human, that's for sure." I said, turning a page. Ash then took a shot, to which everyone jumped back at. I stopped time and closed the book on the bullet. I walked around the table and stood behind Ash, smiling. Time then began to move forward again. The gems and Johnny had shocked and confused looks on them. "Your power have improved. This is an outcome I thought wouldn't happend." Ash said, not even looking behind him. "I...am...not the same man you once knew Ash." I said, shaking my head. "I am more powerful than the last time we met." I then kicked him in the back, launching him into the couch. "You're stronger than I last remembered." He said, getting back up. I summoned my machine gun and butted him with it; knockng him out. "That's because you have never really seen me in action after the Orange incident." I said, cocking my head.

 **Well, that was chapter 5. I hope you like it.**


	6. Eyes and Goddesses

**Ch.** 6 Eyes and goddesses

 **Okay, this is probably the last chapter in where I bring in some random OC...I think...**

Steven, Ammy, Johnny and I were ordering some things at the french fry place and saw that it had a creepy mascot. "I'll have the bits." Steven said, walking up to the counter. "You do know that the bits arn't really on the menu right?" Fryman asked, raising his eyebrow. "The bits, the bits, the bits." Steven chanted. Just then, we started "the bits" like a bunch of idiots. "Alright you guys." He said, rolling his eyes. When he got back with a few bags of fries and bits, I couldn't help but look at the Frybo costume. "Why are you staring at Frybo?" Fryman asked. "I had a bad experience with a mascot in an amusment park a few years back." I said. "That mascot of yours kinda creeps me out." "This coming from the guy who fights monsters on a near daily bases." Johnny said, paying for the fries. "Just something about it rubs me the wrong way." I said, grabbing the bags. "Today is a great day you guys." Steven said, grabbing the bits. "The sun's shining, the city is cleaned of demons. There's a huge eye in the sky." Ammy and I looked at Steven with a confused look on our faces. "'Huge...eye?'" I asked, tilting my head. "Uh, C-man, look over there." Ammy said, pointing at the sky. I looked towards where she was pointing as I saw a huge eye-ball in the sky. "That can't be good." Johnny said. "A huge eye? From what I've seen, a huge eye-ball is _never_ a good thing." I said, turning to Johnny. "We should go see if Garnet and Pearl saw this." Steven said, running to the temple. "Right!" The rest of us said, running as well.

When we got to the temple, Pearl was looking into a telescope. "This isn't good." She said, getting up. "There you guys go." "What is that thing Pearl?" Johnny asked, pointing at the huge eye. "It's a red eye." "IT'S GOING TO GIVE US RED EYES AS WELL?" Steven yelled. "No, it's probably here for survalliance or something." I said, getting a good look at the thing. Garnet then picked Ammy up and threw her at the red eye. Sadly, it didn't even crack. "Right, we could use a laser light cannon, but we don't even know where it is. And back then, we had Rose." Pear said, puting a hand on her face. "Maybe Greg has it." I said, rubbing my chin. "Rose has a lot of faith in him." "But she wouldn't leave something that important with him." Pear said, turning to me. "Yeah, knowning him, he probably lost it, or even broke it or something." Ammy said, getting out of the water. "Come on girls, have _some_ faith in the guy." I said, thinking. "Come on Steven, let's see if your dad has it." I grabbed Steven and placed him on my shoulder. "Say hello to him for me?" Ammy asked, getting picked up by Garnet.

"Hey Gregster." I said, checking the car wash. "Yeah?" Greg asked, turning around. "Hey Creature, Steven! What's up?" "Nothing much, but we kinda need your help with something." I replied, rubbing my head. "Okay, but I hope that it isn't a magical thing." Greg said, rubbing his arm. "The gems said that I shouldn't get involved with magical things, I might lose what's left of my hair, or worst." I pointed at the red eye with a "you didn't see this" look. "Listen Greg, we need something that Rosy may have left with you." I said, lowering my hand. "Did she leave you a cannon or something that may even _resemble_ a cannon of _any_ kind?" "Well there's my son." Greg said, pointing at Steven. Steven was raising his hand to ask something. "Don't ask Steven, and not _that_ type of cannon Greg." I said, holding Steven's hand down. "Well, I may have it in storage." Greg said, rubbing the back his head. "You have a storage unit?" I asked, almost surprised. "Yeah, I sorta have a problem with it though." He replied.

When we got to the storage and Greg opened his storage unit up, I was surprised in how much junk was in it. "How much junk can one man have?" I asked myself. "So, where could that laser cannon be?" Steven asked, getting into the storage. "Steven, take this." Greg said, handing Steven a peice of rope. "We don't want you getting lost." I then grabbed the old spell book and went through the pages. "What's that?" Greg asked, pointing at the book. "It's an old spell book." I said, finding a spell I knew would be of help. I then chanted the spell and started to levitate the junk out. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" Greg yelled. "Levitation spell, this'll save some time." I replied. Greg than gave me a look that looked like he was tired. During the entire time of removing the junk from storage, I heard Steven rummaging through the storage. He found a shirt cannon, he even saw an old picture of Greg and Rose together. "You found it Steven?" I asked. After a while, Steven finally answered. "Yeah, I think." He said. "Does it look like a cannon?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll just tie the rope to it." "Just be carefull in there Steven, you're the only family I have left." Greg said, tieing the other end of the rope to his van. When he got into the van and went forward, the cannon came out of the storage unit along with most of the junk. "You got a lot of junk Greg." I said to myself. "Now, how are we going to bring this to the temple?" Steven asked. "I think I got something for that." Webster said. "We might have a trailor or something." He then turned into his backpack form and I started digging through the space.

"You got anything?" Steven asked. "Hang on, I think I got somethin'." I said, grabbing hold of a handle of something huge. I yanked back hard and out of Webster was one of those things you use to transport horses. "You think that would hold the cannon?" Steven asked, looking at it. "Yeah, I think so anyway." I replied, nodding my head. "I could just carry this thing all the way at the beach, but I don't know just how heavy thing is." I then took hold of the cannon and tried to lift it up.

It was sorta heavy, even for me. "Okay, I'm not carryin' this thing to the temple, we need the horse carrier." I said, strained by the cannon. I walked into the horse carrier and almost fell on the cannon when I let it down. "What's wrong Creature?" Webster asked. "My stregnth isn't all there." I replied, getting out of the carrier. "Okay, Steven, you and your father will drive us to the temple while we stay here and keep an eye on the cannon." I said, closing the carrier. "You could count on us." Steven said, giving me a thumbs up. Before steven left, I gave him a small radio, just in case anyone wanted to talk while on the way to the beach. After a while, Steven radioed in to ask me something. "Hey Creature, how did you meet the Crystal gems?" I sat down and responded. "Huh, that takes me back actually. It's been a few many years for me. We met when a gem that made it's way into my world and it tried to get back here. Well, when I found out about it, the little bugger was trying to steal from a small pawn shop and it got away in a portal." I shook my head and laughed. "When I found it, the punk tried to kill me. But when I fought it, the Crystal gems came out of nowhere and helped my fight with it. But sadly they started to fight me after beating the rouge gem guy." "So you actually _fought_ the gems?" Greg asked. "Yeah Greg." I replied. "I thought I told you this story. Geuss not...Anyway, after a while, we ended the fight in a stale mate and I told them about Earth." "Wait, you told the gem home world where Earth was?" Steven asked, almost yelling. "Calm your rear kid. Thing is, when we got to Earth; the planet was kinda new. Which surprised me, but after a while; it turned out the Earth here wasn't my Earth. I helped out the gems, and eventually a war started. I saw that the Crystal gems needed my help and I hate to see good people lose. Heck, even a few years after we landed on Earth, I helped out the gems by helping in the creation the wrap pads." "Wait, YOU helped create warp pads?" Steven asked. "Yeah...Funny right?" I replied. "Anyway, during the war, there was this one gem who was helping us...Onyx, he was eventually turned and was helping out home world, when I stoped him; it turns out I accidentally used to much force and complety destroyed the guys gem." There was a moment of silence, safe for the car's sound and the red eyes noise. "Eventually we started to find gems that helped us out during the small revolution, but they were...Nevermind. Many years passed after that and we met the Gregster." Thats when Greg laughed a little. "Yeah, I remember when you and Rose came to my concert. That's when we first met and I fell in love with Rose." I sighed, the guys heard that. "Miss her too?" Greg asked. "Yeah...She was nice to everyone...She was the one that caused the gems to cease their fire when I arrived here." I said, looking up at the ceiling of the small animal moving thing. "Sweet girl, she is...It sucks that I didn't even say good bye..." That's when I saw a flash of light coming from the other end of the carrier. "Yeah, to bad that you could say good bye to a friend, enigma." A female voice rang out. "Lyssa...What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the girl infront of me. Lyssa, the goddess of madness, she is an olympian whose father is Loki and Eris. "I was just having some fun in your little human house hold when I got word you where here." She explained, walking towards me. "Go home Lyssa, you arn't needed here." I said, looking away. "Oh come _on_ Enigma, a god of death and the goddess of madness near each other wouldn't end the world. Well, at least not _yet_." She said cheerfully while sitting next to me. "Hey Creature, what was that?" Greg asked over the radio. "Nothing, just an old friend who wants some attention." I replied. "Okay, just don't aim anything at the cannon thing." I groaned and shook my head. "Not _that_ friend Greg." Lyssa then laughed, causing me to groan at her annoyance. "What has gotten in _your_ ass Enny? You were the man who was so full of energy. What happened to it?" I looked at Lyssa and sighed. "I grew up." I said, pointing at her. "I may still act like a kid at times, but I learned that I need to be more of an adult. So do you Lyssa." She shrugged and got up, inspecting the lazer cannon. "What's this thing? It's funny lookin'." She said, pointing at the cannon. "It belongs to a friend of mine, we need it for something." I explained, getting up. She looked at me with her puppy-dog eyes, trying to get me to do what she wants again. "Listen, if we don't use this thing, than this Earth will be destroyed." I said, looking away from her. "This cannon would be a blast at parties though." She said, rubbing the cannon. I laughed a little, the sight of Lyssa rubbing a cannon with puppy-dog eyes was amusing. "Hey Creature, do you _really_ think that this cannon would work?" Greg asked. "Don't worry Greg, I'm older than dirt and _I_ work, and in more ways than one." I gave Lyssa a wink and she chuckled with a blush. "Plus besides, if all pork-chops were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." That's when the lazer cannon glew pink. "Hey, is that the cannon?" Steven asked. "Yeah, this is how it glowed back then, I sorta can't beleive that this baby still works." I said, tilting my head. Lyssa whistled at the cannon's glow, and we both stared at the cannon for a few minutes. That's when I felt the carrier come to a stop, causing me to fly straight into the wall. Lyssa started to laugh and I gave her the "Stop it" look. She wiped a tear from her eye and slowly stopped. I opened the door and saw the red eye, and MAN is it creepy; a gaint eye just looking at you. That shit's nightmare fuel, and creepypasta inspiring...Someone should probably get on that. I lefted the cannon to the beach next to the gems and waited for Steven to come over. "Hey who's this?" Pearl asked, pointing at Lyssa. "Not now Pear, Steven, do you know how to operate this thing?" I replied. Steven shock his head. "Did Rosy leave any instructions in how to use this thing? Maybe she had used a couple of phrases as activation devices." Everyone shook their heads, this is going downhill faster than landslides. Ammy than tried to rub Steven on the cannon, but that didn't work, I looked for buttons, hidden levers and/or switches, nothing. That's when Greg spoke up. "Hey listen, if it doesn't work, we could try something else." That's when I laughed a little. "Yeah, if all hot dogs were perfect..." That's when it hit me. "IF ALL HOT DOGS WERE PERFECT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!" That's when the laser light cannon light up again. "That's it, that phrase is what Rosy uses to activate this thing and fire it. Rosy you sneaky gem you!" The cannon then fell to the ground, me and Steven tried to left it up. "Come on, we need to get this up." I said. That's when I saw everyone except Greg, who had his tuck fly off, lifting this thing up as well. "Okay, brace for impact everyone." Garnet and I said in unison. That's when a blast of light came out of the laser light cannon. Man is that thing cool. I then blacked out as the cannon bonked me on the head. Last thing I saw was the red eye exploding, at least that mission was a success.

 **What did you think? As I was writing this, there was word that there was a Devientart user who was harrassed by over-zealous fans of Steven Univerese. I love the show and all, but bitching about how someone draws and threatening them is WAY TO FAR! It's one thing to say, "it's good, but change this, this and this, and it'll be better." But being an asshole is something entirely. After hearing that shit, I was ashamed being a part of the fanbase. But the show is too damn good to quite because of the fanbase. Review and tell me what you'd like to see. Or don't, I don't care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7** In the house, in the town, information

 **I almost forgot this fanfic. But I know that I'm slaking off, but even WITH bullshit happening, I have to continue this.**

"Oh come ON Ash, we don't have to move him around like a ragdoll." Johnny said, looking at Ash. Ash on the other hand, was grabbing Creature and was proping him so that he could sit down on the couch. "He's basically weightless to all allies, but that doesn't mean we can't move him if he's in the way." Ash replied. "True." Pearl said almost immediatly. Lyssa chuckled as Creature slumped over the side of the couch. Steven walked out the bathroom as Garnet and Amethyst warped back in from another mission. "So, how did the bottem of the sea go?" Johnny asked, almost jumping across the room. Amethyst smiled at Johnny as if he just made her day as Garnet moved her glasses. "We found a ship that had some gem tech on it and now it's in the temple. So, it went pretty well." Garnet said, smiling while looking down at the man. "Get back over here Johnny, we still have things to talk about." Ash said, turning his head towards Johnny. "Lay off him Ashy-po, let the man have his fun." Lyssa said, summuning some cottan-candy. Ash was going to retort, but Creature muttered something in his sleep about a few bugs. "What's he talking about?" Ash asked, pointing his thumb at the sleeping demon-king. "It must be about the geode beetles of Heaven and Earth." Amethyst said, scratching her back. "They sorta go with a collection, with the Underworld beetle, his old collection would be complete." Just than, Connie walked through the door with Ronaldo, both in costumes. "Hey Steven, Johnny, ready for horror club?" Connie asked, dressed as vampire. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. See you guys in a while." He said, walking up to Connie and Ronaldo. "Horror club huh? I think that I'll check that out." Johnny said, rubbing his chin. "Where is it taking place Connie?" Ronaldo looked up from his phone smiled a little. "It's up in the lighthouse, like it normally does." That's when Creature got up a muttered while walking siffly to the doorway. "Wait, I thought you said he was knocked out." Connie said, pointing at Creature, who just walked out the door. "He is, I didn't see his eyes open." Garnet said, walking past the little girl.

After a while, the gang got to the lighthouse to see Creature scavange through a huge chest. "Now, I put it there somewhere." He said. Pearl took a step forward in an attack position, causing a creak in the floorboards. Creature got straight up and straightened his left arm and hand. Weird rock-like objects went around his arm and hand like a chainsaw. "Who goes there? I'm armed." He said, before noticing the gems. The weird objects dissappeared behind his back. "Oh, sorry about that, I need to find something here." "What could that be?" Ronaldo asked. "A few documents, one of which is the deed to this lighthouse. A few others are just a few riches that I've stached here a few years back." Creature explained, digging through the chest. "WAIT!" Ronaldo yelled. "Where did you get that chest? _THAT'S_ where the deed was this whole time?" "It's been in the floorboards, like the tall-tale heart." Creature said, getting up. He than launched a weird claw into the wall and hung the deed on it. He than dug into the chest again and gasped. "So, you've been _here_ this time. I'm smarter than I tend to give myself credit for." "Who are you talking about?" Ash asked. Creature turned around quickly and showed a samuri sword to the gang. "YAMATO! THE SWORD OF SPARDA!" He yelled. "'Sparda?' The demon who betrayed the demon race for the humans?" Garnet asked. "That's right." Creature said in the voice of a certain draconequus. "Is Sparda a good guy?" Steven asked, pulling on Creature's pants. "He may be a demon, but he is one of the best demons that I've ever seen. With actions pure, heart so great, he plunged into the underworld to save the human world and the woman he loved." Creature said in an actor-like way. Steven only stared at Creature, confused, but he only nodded like he understood.

After a while of Creature scavenging through the huge chest, he found some more pages. "Knew I left them here." He whispered, opening his spell book up. "What are these pages?" Pearl asked, kneeling down. Creature smiled and showed Pearl the pages. "These pages contain spells that I had to leave hear many years ago because of the fact that there is this one man who knew of this book." Creature said. "I thought he would have somehow grabbed this book from me when I found him some time ago. So, I stached a few of the most dangerous spells that I _knew_ he would have used here." Almost everyone in the lighthouse almost yelled, "and what would _they_ be" at the same time. The Creature smiled, almost cockely. "Time displacement and manipulation, shadow fighting, a few spells on bending elements, and a spell on dimensional distortion." He listed. Ash got aggitated and grabbed Creature by the shirt and lifted him up. "Why would you have those spells to begin with?" He asked. "You know the dangers of having the spells that can control time and space can bring. Why havn't you destroyed them?"

Creature than grabbed Ash's arm and basically threw Ash across the room. "Sometimes reasons are useless Ash. I only keep them in case something bad happens like Galactus and Dark-side repeats and I just so happen to forget a step in the spell." He said, turning to face Ash. Garnet got in-between them, causing the two men to stop dead in their tracks. "You two mustn't fight here. If you're wishing to fight, do so outside. _Only_ there would lesson the damage of any building." She said in a strict tone. Creature raised his hands in goofy manner. "Alright Gar-net, you're the CG-boss now." He said, turning back to the chest on one foot. Steven and Connie turned to the Crystal gems. "What's 'CG-boss' Garnet?" Steven asked. Pearl groaned turned around. "CG-boss means the leader of the Crystal Gems' boss. You know we don't really _have_ a leader now Creature." Creature only shrugged and shook his head with a smile. "Whatever Pear. Whatever ya' say." Pearl scoffed and stomped one of her feet before running off.

After a while, Johnny and Ash had a room in the light house. Creature didn't mind, neither did the mayor after seeing the deed. When Ash and Johnny picked rooms and had their rooms furnished, they went to Fish stew pizza to meet up with Creature and Steven. "So, this little guy is a half-gem?" Johnny asked in a surprised manner. "That's right Johnny. First of his kind." Creature said, leaning on Steven with a grin. Steven than swatted Creature off. "I'm not a counter, Mr. Creature." He said, looking up at the man. "Again Steven, Mr. Creature was my great grandfather on my dad's side. People normally call me by my last name or 'The Creature,' or sometimes people call me Middle." Creature said, smiling. "Can't you make an exeption for Steven? You know how kids are." Ash said, grabbing some pizza. Creature gave Ash the look of, "You're not helping" and sighed. "Fine, fine. Plus besides, I can't say no to that face."

Steven started asking Creature questions about how he has the deed to the lighthouse while everyone ate pizza. Ash on the other hand, he had gotten the gems far away enough so they could talk alone without interroption. "So, how is it that Creature is able to get here so long ago?" He asked, crossing his arms. "He stated that he was in the underworld when one day a gem from homeworld appeared and started to cause touble." Garnet said, straightening her glasses. "He was able to find the gem, but he was able to escape through a portal that led straight to the gem homeworld. From there, he eventually found Rose-quartz, Steven's mother, and he helped create the crystal gems. After a long battle for Earth, he decided to stay and make sure that Homeworld would never come back using the warp pads." "Was there a reason why he left?" Ash asked, looking at Creature unnoticably. "He was fighting a green thing with tentacules and had a big eye." Amythest said, scratching her back.

"So he went _there_...I wonder.." He said before walking up to Creature. "Creature, I need to speak to you...privatly." The smile that Creature had stayed there for a few seconds before becoming a frown. Creature sighed and followed Ash outside. "Listen, everyone in this place might be nice but...you need to start reporting in what you find from here on." Creature gave Ash a look of "how dare you" and sighed. "Ash, we may be friends, but there are things not even _you_ should know." Creature said, clenching his fists. "I've been demension hopping to find things out about things that the higher ups deem important for me to figure out." "There are potential hazards out there, don't you think that it would be best to at least tell have back up in case things go to hell and back?" Ash asked. "Already ahead of you; that would be the M.I.B and M.H.A.R.S." Creature said, looking at an invisible watch. Ash then grabbed Creature by his collar and brought him close. "Listen here Creature, you know, just as well as I, that there are concicuences to the things you do. There will be a time where things will come crumbling down, if you stop and actually _think_ ahead of things, there wouldn't have been the Washington incident, nor an incident with ruler of the dark demision." Just than, small tendrulls came from the back of Creature's next and stopped just inches infront of Ash. "Ashy, Ashy, Ashy." Creature said in a sing-song tone. "Don't ya think that if we don't think ahead, that those incidences would have been _worst_? Or do you think that the whole thing was only a matter of chance?" Ash tossed Creature away, pissed off at the demi-god. "Oh, what's wrong Ashy? Sand in the pants? Or are they in the clam of yours?" Creature said mockingly. Ash took out a gun, but Creature seemingally telaported infront of Ash and picked him up by the neck. "Ash, you know that I will always be better than the average human." Creature said, grabbing the gun from Ash. "Only those who have the power, can actually move me." With that, Creature dissappeared with the gun. "Damn it Creature, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Ash whispered. Just than, the crystal gems came out of the pizza place. "What was THAT all about?" Pearl asked. "I needed to speak to him, but it looks like...again...I didn't get through to him." Ash asked. "What do you mean, 'again' Ash?" Johnny asked. "I have always told him that crossing deminsions is beyond just him, but he never listens." Ash replied. "He is stubborn, like his parents. Do any of you know where he is?" Garnet stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know Middle is heard headed and he has his moments of arrogence. But this comes from things not even _we_ know. He told us a lot about you, if you are his friend, you wouldn't go looking for him." She told the blonde. "Where is The Creature?" Ash asked, almost in a dangerous tone. "He is in the place called the kindergarden. You don't want to go there right now." Garnet said. There was than a gleam in Ash's eyes, through his sunglasses. "You're telling me that if I go...THAT'LL happen?" He asked. "Tell me, what did you see?" Garnet asked, tilting her head. "I have to go to the temple and wait for Creature, if anything, we need to have to sit and talk." Ash said, walking off.

 **What did you think? I realize that this is a little different than usual. Now, I'll try to make the next one a little more...up beat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8** 3 against 1

 **So, after seeing the latest two episodes, lost at sea and the one where Greg baby-sits baby Sour cream, I want to do some more of this story. As always, Rebecca Sugar owns the show.**

"I don't think that we should leave Creature in the kindergarden, what if he activates the drills on accident?" Pearl asked, pacing back and forth the room. "Don't worry, I'm already on it." Garnet said, stepping on the warp pad. "I'm taking Johnny there, if anything, everything should be as they have been." Johnny grabbed his gear and gave the gems a smile when the warp pad activated. When they landed, Johnny almost lost his footing. Johnny looked over the kindergarden in shock and he was almost ready to turn tail and run back to the temple. Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and he immediatly stood straight up. "Garnet, this place is so...freaky looking." He said, looking at her. "This place reminds me of this one manga that I read a few months ago. It was about these man-sized fissures in these rocks, and when people went through them, their limbs and necks got stretched to creepy lengths." "These holes were made by gems who were made here." Garnet said, causing Johnny to gulp in fear.

"So, what happened to the gems here?" Johnny asked. "Well, some were contained and bubbled, others were shattered." The fusion explained. "And you've met Amythest." Johnny almost took a double take. "You mean that Amythest was made here? What about you, Pointy and the munchkin?" Garnet smiled at the man, when he properly placed his climbing gear in their rightfull places, Garnet de-fused. Johnny was about to fall back if he hadn't grab his rope fast enough. "Wait, you were a fusion?" He asked, pointing at Ruby and Sapphire. "That's right Mr. Roadrunner, I'm Sapphire, this is Ruby." Sapphire said, bowing. "Wait, who knows?" Johnny asked, kneeing down to the small gems' eye levels. "Well, Pearl and Amythest knows, and that goes for Creature." Ruby said, counting the people with her fingers. "And no Mr. Roadrunner, Garnet is not 'seeing anyone,' since both me and Ruby are technically in a relationship. Having a third would only complacate things." Sapphire said, raising her hand. "Well, that is a let down." Johnny said, getting ready to descend to the lower levels of the kindergarden. "Listen, if anything, I hope that we could find Creature quickly, this place is starting to creep me out." Ruby and Sapphire that fused back to Garnet and jumped down.

After a few hours of searching, Garnet and Johnny only found the holes and a few peices of dismantled tech. "This isn't good." Garnet finally said. "What is it?" Johnny said, walking up to Garnet. "These drills...they worn't dismantled before." That's when a loud screeching sound erupted from the ground. "Great, what could have made THAT noise?" Johnny said, almost falling down. Before Garnet could answer, there were faint footsteps coming from the behind her. Garnet looked behind her and immediatly ducked. A figure leaped and only fell on Johnny. Before Johnny could react, he only saw who landed on him. "Creature, what are you doing?" He asked. "No Johnny, what are _you two_ doing _here_? It isn't safe here as of late." Creature said, looking around. "What do you mean?" Garnet asked. "Ever since Ash's little stunt at the pizza place, I've been feeling something calling me back here." Creature explained. "Like something has been placed here, so I came here...Now I know what it is." Creature than got up and pointed at the place he was. Johnny and Garnet looked at where he was pointing and saw what looked like a weird half human, half xenomorph, monster walking towards them. When it got up on it's hind-legs to scream, there was an explosion right under it. "Can't even look where it was getting up." Creature said. "Traps?" Johnny asked. "Of coarse. My eleventh specialty." The weird monster than screeched again, jumping into the air. When it landed, the trio brought out their weapons. "I've been hunting that thing for a week now. I think it wants those drills." Creature said, cracking his neck. The monster screeched and leaped towards the trio and it was about to scratch them. Creature started to shoot the monster with his mini-gun. Johnny ran around the monster and started shooting at it as well. Creature searched for Garnet, and saw that she jumped into the air and was about the land in the monster's head, fist first. The monster looked up and it's tail whipped her away from it. Creature stopped shooting to see where she crashed at, only to have the monster land on him. The mosnter than lashed around, trying to turn Creature into mush. Johnny kept shooting at the beast, getting it's attention. When the monster walked up to the man, the ground began to shake. The dust that was around where Creature was suppost to be began to glow red, blue, and yellow. The beast looked back and was immediatly hit in the face by Garnet. The impact caused the monster's head to lean back and it's mouth to open. Just than, a blue beam came from the dust, hitting the monster straight into the mouth, and it went straight through the monster's skull. Then there was a red beam, than a yellow beam, both on seperate sides of the blue beam. The dust began to clear, and at the center, a battered Creature was holding the yellow and red beams. "Hey Johnny, wanna know what would happen if dry ice touched fire and electricity?" Creature asked, breathing heavily. Johnny immediatly took cover and Garnet jumped onto a cliff. Creature moved the beams to the blue beams, causing an explosion of ice electricity. "It looks like we won, fatality." Creature said, seeing the monster falling down. Just than, the monster poofed just as Creature fell down to his knees. "Down goes the Sentimorph...hahahaha..." Creature than fell to the ground, smiling. A grey gem with white lines in it fell next to Creature, a gem of Sentimorph; the corrupted gem of a great gem of long ago. Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it off to the temple. "Take a good rest amigo, you need it." Johnny said, walking up to Creature. "So, that was a corrupted gem." Garnet looked at Johnny, and than she nodded. "A gem he was hunting for a while." She said, picking up Creature.

"What do we do now?" Johnny asked, looking at Garnet. "We leave, there is nothing left for us to do here." She said, walking back to the warp pad. "Good, this place is creepy." Johny said. When they warped back to the temple, the mist cleared, seeing a big hole in the wall, the size of a monster. Just than, a man took a step forward and smiled. "So, he is back. Now it is only a matter of time before they all begin to mess up and bring the rest here." He said.

 **I know I know, this is just filler. But I promise, the next one will be better I promise. Review, don't review, I don't care...Plus, who here wants to here the story of how I read Blood raining night?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9** Beyond the funny bone

 **Okay, two things, a.) I JUST saw the latest episode "Bismuth" a couple of hours ago and (to quote a certain Jostar) ho...ly...shit...and b.) The title of this chapter was GOING to be the name of chapter 7, but the premise of that chapter was scrapt and the name was changed.**

"And that's when I told him, 'that isn't mine, it belongs the funhouse!'" I joked to some guys. Everyone started to laugh at the joke, like I thought they would. That's when I saw Garnet and Johnny peaking around the corner. I immediatly seperated from the group to see what they have found. "Found any info guys?" I asked, tooking around. "Yes, the tech you stashed here is in that museum over there." Garnet said, pointing at the museum that was closer in town. "We can't get it, the whole place is closed down for the night and the gaurds don't want to let it to leave." I sighed, knowing exactly to get it. "Okay, tell Webster to get to the roof of the building. We'll get it by midnight." I said. "We are not going to steal it Creature, that is against the law." Johnny said, standing in front of me. "I have been stealing stuff with a group of criminals who have masks and stole from banks and shit, and I've also stole along-side a racoon, a turtle, a hippo, and a mouse. It isn't really stealing if you are replacing it with a useless duplicate." I said, cracking my knuckles. Before Johnny could stop me, I jumped in the air.

I landed on the rooftop of the museum softly. If Webster was going to be here and the plan is going to go without a hitch, I need to get the security down. I walked to one of the many skylights and opened it. I looked around and turned my soul sight on and looked around. "Seriously here Creature, why not just go in while invisible or something?" M.A.X asked. "Because, the whole point of finding something is to get it out without the gaurds or cameras seeing it with you." I said, finding the servillance room. "Okay M.A.X, the second Webster gets here, we'll go in, but in the mean time, let's see just how heavy the survillance is here." I then took out a small manstra device; it's sort of like a camera, but it can get a picture of everything that is in it's perspective without and send it to the one who used it. I threw it in every angle and found the cameras that were in my path to the survillance room. "Okay, fifteen in total and a gaurd is blocking the entrance to the room...and a camera is on him and the door." I said to myself. "So we take it out or control him to take the cameras out. Simple, right?" M.A.X asked. "No, if the cameras capture him go into the room before they go down, they will know something is up." After a while of planning, Webster finally arrived. "Okay Creature, I'm here." He said, walking up to me. "Now, can you please tell me what Johnny has been eating me out about?" "A peice of the Harbinger device is in this museum." I said. "I am going to get replace it with this fake, but I need my old Payday gear."

Webster groaned and he started to set up the abseiling as I looked at the cameras. I began to notice that the cameras moved everyonce in a while. "Hey M.A.X, hack into that camera over there." I said, pointing at the camera that was on the oppisite end of the survillance room. When M.A.X hacked into it, I had him than hack into the camera that was on the opposite end of that camera, which was on the smaller wall of the room. "Have that camera look away from the door, I have a plan." I said. As I descend into the museum, I saw that there was another person who wanted to actually steal something in this place. "No Creature, we are here for something else. Don't allow your judgement get in the way of something." Webster whispered. "But they might get us caught." I said, looking back. I used my ability to manipulate souls of the living to have the man get the security down. When I got to the floor, I used the blueprints of the museum to see where the harbinger item could be. "Stay here Webster, this is just an in and out." I said, begining to walk off.

I walked through the historical items section of the museum when I saw the object I was looking for. There was a few gaurds checking it out. I immediatly blended into the shadows and made my way to the item. I unlocked the case without the guys even noticing that it was being unlocked. I quickly switched the real harbinger device with the fake one. When I locked the case back up, the alarm rang. I gulped and immediatly threw a few smoke grenades. One thing I've learned through the Payday crew, I've learned to be prepared for anything. When the smoke appeared, I ran like hell to my exit. Just than, I saw a man with an Akuma mask stealing a painting. "No Creature, get up here!" Webster said, getting ready to pull the lever. I tied the Harbinger device with the rope of the abseiling before running towards the other robber. I used my shadow abilities to cloak my face and shadow-pulled the robber towards me. "Okay asshole, who are you?" I asked, grabbing the robber by the collar. When I turned him around, I was shocked when I took the mask off. I saw an orange skinned gem with a light green hair.

"Janni?" I asked, looking at an old Gem friend. "Creature, I knew I'd find you here...I think." She said, looking a little confused. I saw that some gaurds were coming and I threw another smoke grenade down and I used my shadow sneaking to get us out of the museum. When we were on the roof, I hugged Janni like there was no tomorrow. "Janni, I thought homeworld had you." I said, putting her down. "I thought the same thing. It looks like the homeworld soliders are no match for either of us." she said with a laugh.

"Creature, who is this girl?" Webster asked, pointing at the gem. "This is one of the older crystal gems, Axinite." I said, pointing at her. "But there is no time to talk, we're going to the temple." I grabbed the harbinger device and I opened a portal to the temple. Webster walked through with a grumble. Janni on the other hand, was a little scarred. "Don't worry Janni, it'll all be okay." I said, patting her on the back. She chuckled a little and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled and gave her a friendly shove into the portal. I looked down at the museum gaurds and frowned. I looked back at the portal, trying to figure out what to do next.

When we got back to the temple, I smiled as walked up the stairs. "Hey guys, look who I found in Sky-ward city." I said, opening the door. The crystal gems, Ash, Johnny, and Lyssa looked back to me as I showed Janni. Garnet and Pearl just stood there, confused. "Axinite, you're alive." Pearl said, hugging Janni as heard as she could. Ammy and Steven looked confused at who Janni was. "Steven, Ammy, this is Janni. She is one of the original Crystal Gems." I said, patting her on the back. "She was one of our informants back than. One day, long ago, she was given a mission to go to a certain part of the Earth. The worst part of the war happened unfortunatly, we...sadly...never seen her after the war though." Steven was amazed, but Ammy wasn't buying it. "Listen, back in the final minutes of the war, I recall that there was this weird light. I was there, something told me to use this cape I had to keep both me and Janni safe. Only seconds after using it however, there was this flash of light, next thing I knew, gem monsters." I said, kneeling down to Ammy's level.

"How did you lose track of 'Janni' here?" She asked, looking up slightly. "As I said, gem monsters appeared. I fought back as best I could, I told Janni to get to a safe place." Janni sighed and looked at me. She was rubbing her arm like she was hiding something.

"Um, to be honest C: I DID get to a safe place, but the diamonds' 6th highest troops came to find us...and well...I hope you recall the rest." She said with a sad face on. "Oh, yeah...So, it was the whole finale wave that caused the split up." I said, rubbing my chin. I sighed, it was awkward knowing that I forgot someone. I hugged Janni tightly and gave her a smile. "I should have looked for you. No one should have gotten left behind. Not even you." I said.

"That reminds me C, you never showed me your weapons demo you promised me." Janni said, smiling at me. I forgot everthing about that, many years ago, I told her that I was going to show her how to fight after the war was over...but than I lost her. I gave her a devilish smile and walked to the warp pad. "How about we go to the old colosseum? It seems like the correct place for...training." I said before I warped off.

After an hour of preparing Ash, and Johnny, I brought a scythe that I was familar with. Ash's eyes narrowed as Johnny looked confused. "You brought the scythe of the old reaper?" Ash asked, anger in his voice. I smiled and nodded, looking at him with a cartoonish grin. "What is the importance of this scythe?" Pear asked from the seats of the colosseum. I smiled even harder and cartoonishly, almost as wide as a certain pink partier I know so much. I started to hum and dashed towards Ash and Johnny. Johnny wasn't surprised by my speed, but he couldn't catch up to my speed; but Ash and Lyssa did.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you remember me." I sang, jumping in the air. When I sang Centuries from fallout boy, I felt like I took a huge step in time and everything was grey. I was training with the crystal gems and I was singing the song while taking on the gems. During the song, there were flash-backs to the training and I went back to the present. Every few minutes, Ash and Johnny attempted to land a hit on me, but they were stoped by either my scythe or my arm. In the flash-backs, the gems tried to fight, but I used some spells to stop the attacks. At the end of it, Johnny was on the ground, and Ash was panting, but he was still standing.

"You've gotten good Ash. But not good enough." I said, taking my scythe to him. Ash smiled, which is even rarer than it sounds. "You always go far and beyond what others say. Winning is different than surviving. Remember that Creature." He said before sitting backwards. I chuckled, falling down. Steven came out to us with a huge smile. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could be THAT fast Mr. C!" He said, arms raised. I smiled, his enthusiasm reminded me of an old friend that I know.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked, leaning towards Steven. The small half-gem nodded and smiled. I got up and took a deep breath. I smiled and took out the spell book. I found the spell I was looking for and closed the book. I put the book away and stretched. I caused my hands to be set on fire, and started a small ritual. "Power of the sun, power of the Earth, power of the dead." I chanted, and I then ingolfed myself in flame. I telelported out of the fire, after a while, the flame turned into an exact replica of me. Steven gasped and Rose's bubble thing appeared around him. I was about to say something when Steven got rid of the bubble and shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry, reflexes." He said, blushing. I smiled as I brought out a sword. The clone laughed robotically before saying, "Weapon drawn, preparing attack mode 1." With that, it's fingers turned into claws

"Let us find out what is better, the claw or the sword." I said, pointing the sword at the clone. The clone smiled and clanked it's claws. "You raise your weapon in vain. Pepare to lose, pathedic curr." It said, before jumping up. I smiled, knowing this was going to be fun. Janni cheered on the seats and Ammy grabbed some popcorn from Lyssa. The clone fell down, aiming to cut me a new one. Steven got out the way and I parried the claws with the sword and kick the clone some way. I then jumped up and threw the sword somewhat like a boomerang at the clone.

"Boomerang blade." I said, trying to cause Steven to smile. The clone ran towards me and jumped, dodging the blade. I smiled as it drew closer; straight into my trap. It was about to strike when I used my trap: shadow halt. The clone stopped only a foot infront of me, trying to move. I grabbed the sword that I threw when it bommeranged back to me. I slashed the clone diagonally, causing most of it to turn into dust. When I landed, the clone crashed down; only leaving most of it's chest, it's right arm n' hand, and face in tackt. I smiled, there was no way it was going to get up.

"Systems failing; using...launched claw strike...firing for effect." The clone said before floating up, slowly. I smiled, the clone was going to do it's final attack. The clone weakly raised it's arm, almost wincing at the pain.

"So, what's it trying to do Mr. Creature?" Steven asked, walking up to me. I smiled down at the half-gem. I turned my back towards the clone, it looks like it isn't going anywhere.

"It is going to try to launch itself forwards. But it is too weak, it is just going to fall down." I said, looking back at the clone. The clone found the strength to launch itself forward. I smiled, and tried to block it with my sword. The clone somehow predicted this and moved slightly enough at the last second so it could actually hit me. The claws impaled me, I stiffened as I noticed that I was just impaled.

"That's not funny, that's not funny at all." I said, before looking down. I was getting weaker as I saw some blood come out of me. I took out my magnum named "Samantha" and got rid of the clone. The clone slowly turned to sand, and I looked back at Steven.

"Don't worry Steven...Everything is going to be..." I said, but the clone pushed the claws more into me as a FINAL attempt. "Son of a b..." I tried, before I exploded into smoke.

As the gems, Lyssa, and the two humans ran to Steven and the puff of smoke; the puff of smoke went inward and into a huge egg appeared. Steven was shocked and was crying at the experience. "It'll be okay Steven, it'll be okay." Pearl said, hugging Steven. Steven saw the abnormal egg and picked it up; he looked back as to ask what the egg was.

"Whenever Creature is heavily damaged, he will explode into an egg. Like us gem, he will regenerate and retreat into the egg for a while." Garnet said, kneeling down at the small kid. Steven's crying slowly stopped as he understood. Johnny on the other hand didn't, since he never saw this in person.

"Wait, he never did this back home...Ash, is this true?" Johnny asked, pointing at the egg. Ash only looked at him, giving him the "of course idiot," look before turning his head at the egg. Before anyone could speak, laughter of a small kid could be heard in a distance. Everyone looked and saw a small kid that looked like a shadow on a destroyed pillar. The kid got up and leaped right to Stven. Steven jumped back and was backing up.

"Steven, how are you?" The kid asked, smiling. The kid looked at the egg and raised one of his hands. The huge egg floated up and floated to the kid. "I'll be takin' this." He said, turning around. The kid was going to dissappear, but Axinite took a step forward.

"It's great to see the devil side of you again." Axinite said, smiling. The kid turned his head and smiled, as he dissappeared, he began to laugh. When the kid was gone, Pearl sighed.

"What is it that humans call when they see something that they would have sworn that they have heard before?" Pearl asked, rubbing her head. Amethyst and Steven thought about it as Johnny rubbed his chin.

"That would be Deja Vu Pearl." Ash said, putting one of his hands on Pearl's shoulder. Just then, a gem monster fell from the sky and growled. It stood on three legs and it was about to leap at the gems and humans. The gems, except Axinite, readied their weapons and was ready to fight. Ash and Johnny got into their fighting positions as the monster leaped. It leaped into the air and howled like it was the famed gaint gorilla. As it descended, Lyssa summoned a huge double-bladed axe and hurled it at the gem. The Axe only cut a limb off of the gem monster. The monster clenched it's now flesh wound and slammed into the ground. A huge dust cloud formed, the monster jumped forward toward the heros in an attempt to get rid of them.

Garnet leaped towards the beast and punched it straight in the face and it stopped in it's tracks. Ash brought out a small knive with a small device on it and threw it into the monster's gaping maw. The monster reacted as it knew that something was thrown into it. An explosion was heard from the mouth of the gem monster and it started to cough out smoke and some metal.

"Hey Axinite, do you have any fight in ya?" Amythest asked turning to the orange gem. Axinite shook her head and backed up slowly. Amythest groaned and spin dashed the monster in one of it's arms. There was than a redish glow coming from the monster's mouth. Everyone got out of the way as the monster used some form of heat breath. The mosnter started to spit fire balls at the gems, the humans retaliated with bullets aimed at the monster's forehead.

The monster started to gag a little and just then, heat started to come out of the monster's mouth. Garnet landed on the monster's head and grabbed it's lower jaw using her shape shifting. Garnet used all her might to keep the monster's mouth closed when it tried to use it's heat breath. Just then, the monster's mouth exploded and the mosnter immediatly poofed. Out of the smoke, a couple of gem monsters appeared, bruised and ready to fight. The gang split in two and the gem monsters were flanked. The two beasts leaped after a few seconds of them clicking. One of them brandished their claws and aimed it at Axinite, while the other was about to spit out fire at Ash. Axinite was able to get out of the way, but she was only scratched in the back. Ash grabbed the sniper rifle that was on his back and readied his shot. Just as the gem monster that attacked Axinite turned around to fight someone else, Johnny ran infront of it and caught it by surprised when he shot at it's face.

Pearl threw her spear at the fire spitting gem and it flipped a little. Just then, Ash shot the gem beast, causing the beast to lose it's flame and poof. Amythest and Lyssa launched the other gem monster in the air and Lyssa threw Amythest in the air after the gem. Amythest spin dashed with her whip out, causing damage to the gem monster when they made contact. Lyssa jumped very high in the air and sommuned a huge hammer and launched herself towards the gem beast.

"I think it is time to end this little fight." Lyssa said with a smile. She slammed the hammer into the gem monster and they hit the ground with Amythest lucky enough to get out of the way. When the two hit the ground, dust formed and Lyssa walked out. As the dust cleared, the monster was limping towards the gang. When it got to Steven, the monster raised a claw, but only poofed when it managed to raise it's claw up at a certain distance.

With the two gems bubbled, the gang went back to the temple to think about what to do. Garnet went into the temple to put the two corrupted gems away. Steven started a conversation with Axinite on how she became a crystal gem and her role in the rebellian. Amythest started to pull pranks in town. Pearl started to talk to Ash about their roles in their respective units. Johnny on the other hand, made some food for the gang, which is easy for the 3rd greatest cook in M.H.A.R.S.

 **I know, I know. I'm late here, but forgive me. My laptop crashed. This chapter didn't exactly go as I have planned, but I hope ya'll like it. The show is getting crazy isn't it? Rose has appearently shattered Pink Diamond. I wonder how that happened. Well, see ya'll next time...Oh and before I forget, sorry if this fanfic is out of order of the actuall show, I watched it out of order and I don't know the exact order of the episodes...well at least most of them.**


	10. Of stranger things

**Ch. 10** Of stranger things

 **So, I think that the episode was that there is this chick that looked like Rose appeared is the latest episode to air of this sentance. As always, I own only my characters and shit. Rebecca sugar owns Steven universe.**

"My Diamond, did you feel that power?" The Pearl of White Diamond asked, shaking from the power she senced. White Diamond nodded, she felt a power of something that was thought to be lost. It was coming from the planet that was doomed to host a gem weapon. This power she felt was that of a warrior she thought to be dead and gone. She smiled and got up from her chair.

"It looks like it is time to have a talk with the rest of the Diamond authority." White Diamond said, getting ideas of what to do. She let out a small laugh as she went through the door to her room. This was going to be fun once again.

Beach city went to relative normal after the two gems. Johnny and Ash ended up getting jobs at the french fries place. Eventhing seemed normal, well; normal for beach city. For a few days, there would be a standerd gem mission; rather it would be going to a huge puffer fish monster attack, or a journey to a small town in aqua Mexico. There was only one thing that only the gems and the loopy madness goddess was able to feel: a weird magical wavelength was felt every once in a while after the egg-ification of Middle Creature.

Only Lyssa was able to figure out what it meant, but her adventures with him taught her that something like the magic wavelength would bring in something powerful if it isn't hidden. Strangely, after a week, the wavelength almost dissappeared; but it wasn't unnoticed. On a Sunday, a commotion was coming from funland. So the Crystal gems, Godess and the two humans went to investagate it.

"What do you think is causing the huge crazy things?" Johnny asked, running through Funland's front gate. Some laughing came out from the house of mirrors and out jumped some monsters. Johnny, Ash, and Lyssa reconized what these things are: the demons known as "nobodies," five-limbed demons who are known to being so weak that they were never giving a proper name. The nobodies laughed as they hopped on their hind legs.

Just then, a huge humanoid demon was jumping around, speaking in a dead language. The demon turned around and it immediatly smiled. "It has been quite some time since we have been challenged by some humans...and an other race." The demon said in a raspy and gurgly voice. The nobodies reach somewhere on their backs with their arms that was on their backs. It took a while before the nobodies took out masks.

Ash shot one of the nobodies masks out of their hands. He only faced a trio of these things before and heard reports of these thing's abilities. From what Middle told Ash's company, the masks are like ability boosting things for the Nobodies.

"It looks like demons are even in this world." Ash said, checking his clip. "When they have those masks on, they will be more of an annoyance." Just as the gems readied their weapons, a monster that had weird gooey looking skin jumped through the board walk.

"Lalalala, lalalalo, pain is just a name." The gooey monster said, hoping on his legs like he was dancing. "It looks like the good lord has ordered their terminations." The gooy monster jumped up and landed on one of the Nobodies that had it's masks on. Just then, the Nobody exploded and it turned into a gooy mess; which was exploded for a second before dissappearing.

The Nobodies noticed that their friend was gone just as the three of the now remaining 4 guys grew in sized and mass. The Nobodies laughed towards eachother, making a plan. The small Nobody jumped towards the humans along the aid of one of the bigger guys. The other 2 Nobodies went to two sepreate sides of the gooey monster.

Garnet leaped forward and grabbed the small Nobody, only to get a huge hand in the side of her head. The demon tried to hit the huge gem, but she didn't even regester the fact that the monster was hitting her. The other Nobody turned itself towards it's friend, but was met buy bullets to it's huge eye that was in it's side. As the Nobody fell to the ground to a hepping mess of exploding goop, it's small buddy got slammed into the ground.

The gooey monster immediatly had the upper hand. The Nobodies seemed to not be able to touch it; their attacks seemed to go through the monster as if he was a ghost. The gooey monster grabbed one of the low-leveled demons by it's face and pulled it up. He launched the Nobody up by an inch and roundhoused kicked it into other Nobody. The Nobody grabbed it's launched friend and threw it to the side. As the Nobody laughed as it jumped, it looked like it was staling. When the gooey monster ran up to the demon to punch it, the demon jumped in the air and kicked the monster. But the demon only got air and fell on it's masked face.

The gooey monster gave the demon a powerful uppercut to it's chin. Just the other demon got up and leaped at the monster, the monster shouldered the demon and then axe kicked it right before using the same foot to stomp on the demon. As the demon turned into goo and explode, it's friend fell down from the sky. The Nobody walked out of the debris, only to be smaller than it was a few seconds ago. It was about to leap when a bigger Nobody fell on it.

When the small Nobody exploded, the weird fluids went on the other's back, causing it to get hurt in the exploding gloop. The Nobody looked at the Gooy monster and raised it's hand, but it fell when it felt Pearl's staff hit it in one of it's other hands.

With all of the demons gone, humanoid demon was all that's left. He smiled as everyone got their barrings. "It looks like it is time to go big...or go humiliated." The demon said to himself. He jumped off of the building he was on and raised his arms in a fighting position.

"Twiddle Twiddle Twiddle Lee." The gooy monster said, hopping from one foot to another again. "It looks like Liddle Widdle Mr. Weezles has finally come to battle." Just then, the demon shocked at the fact the monster's attitude at him. The demon leaped up and summoned an arsonal of spears and tritons. He threw his staff and the weapons followed it down. When the staff landed, the weapons either sliced through the board walk or was deflected by the Gems or Lyssa.

Lyssa grabbed the staff and summoned a ninja specter. She pointed the staff at the demon and the ninja threw a spear at the demon. The demon didn't see the spear coming at it peirced it's chest. The specter yanked on the rope that was attached to the spear and yelled "GET OVER HERE!" The demon was launched towards the group and the ninja teleported above the demon and impaled it with a sword. The specter dissappeared in a flame as the demon was pinned onto the board walk.

"Well, it looks like the casting demon couldn't stand a specter." Lyssa said, looking down at the demon. The demon tried to get the sword out, but the it couldn't.

"I don't understand. M' lord said to keep an eye on the city while he was gone." The demon said, putting his hands on his face. "I was told to stay on the board walk, but why did I lose? I am the best when it comes to this." The Goddess of madness pushed the sword further down into the demon.

"You are a demon who could summon and stay on the side-lines. You guys suck at fighting, you are the only one who doesn't know how to think about plannes." Lyssa said, pulling the sword out. The demon closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The demon then dissappeared in a fire, grumbling about a lost cause. After the fire died out, a monster that looked like a bear and a goat appeared from the shooting range. It snarled and was about to charge, but it's fur looked like it was being sucked up by something. The monster looked towards the ocean and it was basically sucked into said ocean. A demanted laugh came from the ocean some gurgled animal scream was heard.

Everyone looked at where the monster was sucked into, confused at what happened to it. Johnny was about to say something, but the gooey monster started to laugh. Everyone looked at the monster, he stood one foot and held his stomach. No one knew why he was laughing, but _something_ was funny that caused him to start laughing.

"Oh, yes yes yes, good one, master." The gooey monster said after laughing. He started to hop from one leg to another, rubbing his "chin" as he did so. "It looks like I still need to work. Next is the building with the huge circling flashlight." With that, the monster turned into a gooey gloop and went into the floorboard cracks. The gang had no idea in what the monster meant. Everyone looked at Garnet, who was readjusting her glasses.

"He was talking about the lighthouse. We need to go there immediatly." Garnet said, moving her head at her smaller comrades. Everyone looked confused, but Ash crossed his hands when he thought of something.

"Didn't Steven say that he was going to the lighthouse with Axinite and his girlfriend was going to do some 'horror club' or something there?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side. Everyone's eyes widened, some of their friends were defensless and had no idea what was coming their way. Everyone quickly made their way to the lighthouse, hoping that they aren't too late.

"So, Steven, what is this...movie?" Axinite asked, sitting down. Steven and Connie decided to bring Axinite to horror club, mainly because of the fact that Axinite didn't know a thing about fighting and she was wanting to know more about Earth things; similar to that of a certain orange haired tamaranean. As Ranoldo put the movie called "Left 2 die: war of the body snatchers," Steven grabbed the popcorn.

"Well, a 'movie' is like a story made by humans to entertain people." Connie said, smiling at the orange gem. "There are these people called 'actors' and 'actoresses' that fill the roles of people to tell the tale. Some movies are sad, some are funny, others are just fun to laugh at and point out all of the little mistakes." Connie turned her head and lowered it a little. "Just like 'The hall' that was made by Timmy Westo." Axinite turned her head and looked down at the small human. The little one's sentence confused her.

"So, what is a TV then?" Axinite asked, turning her head to Steven. The small half-gem looked up at her and opened the bag of popcorn.

"A TV is a small box that projects images on the screen." Steven said before eating some popcorn. Axinite only said "hhhhmmmm" before looking at the TV. The movie began with a man screaming in a cafe about undead beings coming from New Orleans and something about not trusting everyone and some are not as they seem. Right before falling down on a table. One of the men talked about the man must have drank some bad water that may have been from an old watering hole.

A full half an hour into the movie, everyone was wondering what would happen next. Some of the people were zombies, some acted different, no one knew who to trust. Axinite was holding a small pillow, she was fasinited in the movie. She was never so invested in a story before now. Everyone was not aware that they were not alone, for a gooey man came up from the floorboards. The moment a zombie hoard in the movie everyone was watching got hit by a car that came out of nowhere; the gooey man started to laugh like a hyena.

"Cars, wars, and everything bad; that is what dark humor is made out of." The monster said, leaning on the couch. Everyone on the couch immediatly jumped off of the couch and looked at the monster. Ronaldo grabbed a potatoe, but it was immediatly sucked up by the monster.

"What are you?" Axinite asked, backing up. The monster hopped over the couch and stayed on one foot. The smile it gave was way more relaxed than it could have.

"The name may not be important, but I am one of the world of shadow's best negotiators." The monster said, shrugging. "Fighting _may_ come into play, but I am great at it as well." Ronaldo tried to get the door open, but they swung open and a blonde woman in old greek clothes came in.

"It's time for you to get going Troa, it ain't safe for a physical shadow to be out in the open." She said, pointing at the gooey monster. The monster only shook his head and smiled before decsending into the floorboards.

"Fine, fine, Ms. Lyysa; but remember this, physical or normal, us shadows are most powerful." The gooey monster said before being out of sight. Lyssa sighed, she just avoided a major catostrophe. If the gems fought a shadow, it wouldn't end well for anyone. Just then, Ronaldo stood up and was gooking over Lyssa.

"Ms. Lyssa, who was _that_?" Steven asked, pointing at where the gooey monster was. Lyssa smiled as she walked up to him, still getting looked over by the fryman.

"That was just a shadow sweetie, nothing to worry about." She said, patting him on the head. "He won't be a problem. He has no will to fight a being who is on a higher playing field than him." That's when the gems and the two humans went through the door to the light house.

"Wait, Lyssa, how did you get here before us?" Johnny asked, pointing at the Goddess when he noticed her. Amythest brought a map and looked at it, she only stammered before throwing it away and saying "ya got me." The TV went to static and a luagh was heard. Everyone looked at it in confusion. The static started to turn into letters and words. Everyone spoke them out as each one came out. Each one in order spelled out: "S.3.V.A.N.D.H.A.Y.E.Z."

"'Sevan Dhayez?' What is 'Sevan Dhayez?'" Johnny asked, rubbing his chin. Everyone thought hard about it, most of them were a little freaked out.

Ronaldo snapped his fingers, figuring out what it meant. "It's a _MESSAGE!_ " He said, almost in a hypered voice. "Some of the letters are a red harring, but if you look at the letters and sound it out. It spells: 'Seven days,' like the message from the classic japanesse movie 'Ring-o Sadeko.' Where if people watch this one clip, the phone will ring, and a voice will say 'Seven days.'" Axinite poked Steven's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What's a 'Phone,' Steven?" She asked, looking down at the little gem. As Ronaldo talked about the horror movie, Axinite kneeled down to be at face level with Steven.

"A phone is a device to talk with someone who is a great distance away." Steven said, smiling at the bigger gem.

"But what happens in seven days?" Pearl said, putting a finger under her nose. Garnet reajeasted her glasses, she looked at everyone else and sighed.

"It looks like we can only wait and see. It is only a matter of time." The huge gem said in an egnemtic way. Just then, the gooey monster's voice could be heard from another room above them.

"In Hell's greatest night, or Heaven's safest day. No injustice shall escape our sight. For those who live, for evil's great might, beware our power. For the shadows greater light." Everyone heard from the shadow, but when everyone got upstairs, the monster was nowhere to be seen.

No one knows what happened to the shadow named Troa, but the shadow was occasionally heard in the city every once in a while. Every time a demon appeared in beach city, they disseappered just as quickly as they arrived. A few weeks have passed, a small whirlpool formed near the beach at night. After a few seconds, the waters became calm again. But after a few minutes, a trio of demons jumped out of the water. Axinite and Lyssa, being the only ones who were taking a stroll, found the demons and stayed back.

The demons looked back at the water and one of them started to "talk" in a strange launguage. The demons started to laugh, but something caused them to stop and let out a cry. The waters started to raise up, and a humanoid appeared from the raising water. As two of the demons scattered, the 3rd ran straight into the mountain. The humanoid figure then launched itself towards the demon who ran into the mountain.

 **And this is where this chapter ends. On a...cliff hanger...:D I know, that joke is stupid...So, who really IS white Diamond? We know little to nothing about white and Pink Diamond. We know that Yellow is a huge ass and Blue is...assertive? See you next time, at the rehearsal.**


End file.
